1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, a partially recessed housing and an escutcheon that are adapted to be attached to a wall or ceiling.
2. Background Art
Audio speakers are provided in a wide variety of types and styles for broadcast music, recorded music players, and video entertainment systems, and the like. Audio systems may be designed for use in buildings, in vehicles, or at outdoor locations. Some audio speakers are specifically designed for use in a vehicle. Other audio speakers are specifically designed for use in homes, business, or other buildings and are not appropriate for use in vehicles. Recreational vehicles such as motor homes, trailers, or boats are normally designed to provide all the comforts and convenience of home, but they are normally provided with 12 volt vehicle audio systems. Speakers designed for use in buildings are not used in recreational vehicles because they are difficult to attach to the recreational vehicle in an attractive and secure manner.
Speakers designed to be used in vehicles are generally flush mounted in a dashboard top, package shelf behind a seating area, or inside interior panels. Speciality vehicles such as motor homes, trailers and boats generally have speakers that are flush mounted to the wall or ceiling of the speciality vehicle. Flush mounted speakers normally cannot be aimed to focus sound in a desired direction except in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the wall or ceiling to which the speaker is mounted. Flush mounted speakers are not generally adjustable and must be mounted within the space provided behind an interior wall or ceiling. Flush mounting arrangements may limit acoustic performance. Bracket mounted speakers may be used in recreational vehicles, but are usually relatively unattractive. Bracket mounts increase the amount of space required for the speakers.
There is a need for a speaker mounting arrangement that is attractive and minimizes space requirements. There is also a need for a speaker mount that can be directed toward a listening position. There is also a need for a speaker mounting arrangement that may be suitable for home or vehicle use and that is particularly well suited for use in recreational vehicles. Applicants' invention addresses these needs and problems as summarized below.